Beyond Belief
by Bowling Wolf
Summary: Mark, a young man with a poor relationship with his parents. Learns that an evil animal, organization is behind their disappearance . Also learns that he has super powers! He goes on a quest to rescue them. He'll need some help! From some animal friends. Action, mystery and friendship. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing. My first Animal Crossing; fan fic for this site. Enjoy!**

The sun set brilliantly over the town of Riverdon. It is a small coastal village. The only human resident, a short brown haired boy named Mark, was out fishing. He was wearing a flame tee, brown track pants and a blue cap. Along with his friend, Rod. Mark watched his bobber; with impatience. "Come on, come on." He said.

Suddenly, the fish took the bait! "You've got it ace!" Exclaimed Rod. Mark reeled in the struggling fish. He looked at it. "Sea bass." He muttered tossing it back. "It's getting late." Said Rod. "I'm headed home." "I will see you tomorrow." Said Rod.

"Alright, see you!" Mark called out. As Rod bustled away. Mark stood at the beach, for a few more moments. _It is getting late_. He thought. Mark too, reluctantly headed home. The walk home to Mark's house was a quiet one. He did not run into anyone. But he did see a few lights on, in his neighbor's home's.

When Mark got home, he felt something; crunch under his shoe. There were two notes. Mark stepped off the notes. Then he picked them up. _This is odd..._ He thought. Mark looked around, but no one was there. He opened the first one. It was from his parents.

 _Dear, Mark_

 _We hope you are well. Please talk to us. We know things weren't going well at home, and that was why you moved out. But it's been a year now. We miss you and want things to be better. At least let us know, how you are doing. Wishing you the best. Take care._

 _Love_

 _Mom & Dad_

Mark scanned the letter, with anger. Resisting, the urge to tear it up, he pocked it. After that he, unfolded the other note.

 _Dear, Mark_

 _By the time you, read this your parents, will be with us. If you want them safe, you must meet our demands. Meet us at the train station on Thursday night. At midnight. Do not tell anyone. Let's just say that would not be smart. Come alone. See you then..._

 _The Retribution_

Mark's blue eyes widened in shock. He was mad at his parents, sure... But, he didn't want anything bad to happen to them. All of a sudden this happens... Who had his parents? Why was this happening to him? So many questions whirred through his mind.

Mark's first instinct was, to go tell Booker. But they said that he better not. Something, bad would happen to them. Who was this mysterious group, calling themselves The Retribution? Why did they want him to stew on this? Head throbbing, Mark headed inside. He locked the door, behind him. Mark

; put the notes in his dresser. How did that note from his parent's get to him? Was this some kind of joke? Mark was up pacing. Debating what he should. He called his parents house. His old house. For the first time in a year.

No answer. Mark's heart began to race. His palms felt sweaty, despite the cool ocean, air outside. Grudgingly he layed down, on his bed. Trying to at least calm himself. As his mind swirled with fear. Mark slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep.

How much time passed.? Mark wasn't sure. But the winds, were so strong outside, that they were rattling the door. Mark surveyed his house. Then there, was a knock on the door. Mark was frightened not sure, if he should, respond to the knock or not.

"It's Tortimer!" Creaked an elderly voice. "Open up, I know about your situation, and I brought someone who can help!" Said the mayor. Mark walked cautiously up to the door. Opening it nervously. Outside the door, stood Mayor Tortimer and Agent S.

The pair barged past Mark. Mark glanced from face to face. Seeing looks of knowing and worry. On the Mayor's face. Along with calm strength on Agent S's face. "How do you know about my situation?" He asked the Mayor. "Your parents, asked me to watch out for you." "When you moved here" Said Tortimer.

"They recently went traveling. Having not heard from them ,I feared the worst." Said Tortimer Mark's anxiety continued to heighten. Agent S continued to watch Matt. Still looking calm. Tortimer went on. "There is, an evil origination of animals out there called The Retribution." Said Tortimer.

"What we know of them is this, they are bent on uprooting towns." "They seek mayhem, against any who they feel has crossed them." "They wish to rule the animal world." Tortimer sighed. "They are also deeply shrouded in secrecy." "I did some work against them when, I was younger." Tortimer shook his head.

"Now they are at it again." Said Tortimer. " Agent S here can help you." Said Tortimer, nodding at the younger animal. "I have gotten to old for this." He finished.

Mark thought he was going to faint. All of this sounded crazy. An evil animal organization. After him and his family? Agent S finally spoke up. "I am not the only, one who can help you." Said Agent S. "There are others, but they live in other villages." Said Agent S.

"We will rescue your parents." Said Agent S. "But we have to get ready." "We have to do some research." "And Agent S went on. "You have to be trained." Said Agent S. "What?!" Said Mark. "Preparation, research, training?!" Matt was in utter disbelief. "What is all this about?" He asked.

Tortimeirer and Agent S exchanged a knowing look. "You have to unlock your power." They said at once. "Power?" Wondered Mark. "What Power?" Tortimer answered. "Every human who moves into an animal village has a gift." "A special ability, that can only be unlocked, through training." Said Tortimer. "And in times of distress." Added Agent S. "So asked Agent S. "Are you willing to embark on this mission" Agent S asked. "Will you choose to unlock your power?" "In order to save your parents?" Agent S said looking at him intensely.

Mark looked back and forth. Between Tortimer and Agent S. "Yes" He said. "I will."

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Find out what happens it Chapter 2!**


End file.
